fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
NCR Remnants
NCR Remnants are assumed to be regular NCR Army troops left behind during or after The Fall. Overview After NCR pulled out from the Mojave and the Wastes now being effectively abandoned by government, the scattered, remaining NCR Army forces realized they were trapped, their only chance of survival being to try and stand their ground against the new threats arising in the wake of the Fall, until, maybe, relief arrives. Remaining in their positions or moving out trying to protect what they considered strategic points of interest, those remaining troops were able to establish outposts, even in locations not in close vicinity to their central, now barricaded fortress Camp McCarran. Being forced to improvise, some of what now are remnants of the NCR engage in using weaponry like Makeshift Machineguns, but their continued persistence is at least in part owed to their often superior weaponry and armor, more often than not consisting of an assortment of full and semi automatic rifles and various hand guns like the Desert Eagle or the .45 Auto Pistol. With the arrival of the Royst-Bernard Expedition, being NCR rogues, another potential threat emerged, this time from what they may have perceived being their own ranks. This lead to the NCR Remnant group holding Camp McCarran to adopt a strict "Shoot first, ask later" policy, even extending to almost, if not even all NCR uniformed personnel not directly originating from McCarran, as indicated by Camp Golf field reports listing heavy casualties for Squad EJ766-9 upon trying to make contact, advising against further attempts. Considering the atrocities NCR Remnant troops regularly commit at the Tribal Village, it comes as no surprise, that Tribals will often readily engage in hostilities with them at the slightest provocation. Remnants will also engage in combat with Cannibals including their independent faction of Hunters. In fact, being worn of from the continued threats, NCR Remnants will, with very few exceptions, open fire on almost anything in sight. Tactical considerations With most of the NCR Remnants exposing extreme hostility, and considering the immense firepower and protection they can carry, they can easily be counted upon the most dangerous (humanoid) threats Survivors may encounter in the wastes. Remnant patrols easily eradicate even Hunter parties, and are to be treated with utmost caution. Unlike Hunters parties, which are constantly moving, NCR Remnants usually patrol smaller areas within range of their base, with few even being more or less stationary, but some will also travel a considerable distance from their point of origin. Unlike the routes of Hunters, the patrolling path of Remnant parties can often be more easily derived by observation, especially for those returning to fixed positions, making explosive traps an option. The safest option, though, seems to be either to prevent contact entirely, or taking out parties with ranged weapons from a distance (Throwing Spears can do a remarkably good job here), since their often exceptionally high firepower can very quickly put an end to any attempt at closing in on them for close quarter combat. Trivia * Non-hostile NCR Remnant personnel can occasionally be encountered in the Las Vegas Monorail Station and on The Strip in front of it * The game files list all NCR personnel as being in the same faction, suggesting that they do not engage each other, which lore-wise, at least for the Camp McCarran group, clearly is not the case Category:Factions